Toaru Majutsu no Index - Vol 14 Phần kết
Phần kết: Đáp án dẫn đến bí ẩn tiếp theo. Question. Cú sốc làm Itsuwa tỉnh dậy. Cô đang ở trong Lâu đài Giáo Hoàng. Ngay trước lúc ngất đi, cô nhớ mình đã ngã xuống ở giữa nền nhà. Tuy vậy bây giờ cô đang nằm bên cạnh bức tường. Cây thương đặt ngay kế bên cô. Những vết thương trước đó khiến người cô lờ đờ và khó bề cử động. Cô quờ quạng cầm lấy cây thương. Cô cảm thấy nóng. Và sau đó cô nhận ra vì sao. Cách vài mét trước mặt cô, tường đá, nền nhà và trần nhà tan chảy thành một chất lỏng sền sệt màu cam. Cô nghe thấy âm thanh giống như nước rắc lên đĩa kim loại nóng đỏ và toàn bộ tầm nhìn của cô bị hơi nước che hết. “Chuyện gì...đã xảy ra…?” Cô lướt nhìn quanh. Xa một chút là Power Suit nằm bất động. Bên cạnh đó, chàng trai Imagine Breaker nằm úp xuống đất. Trông cậu như đã bị bất tỉnh. Khi lại gần, cô thấy da cậu đã chuyển đỏ. Chắc chắn không phải do ánh sáng màu cam kia; cậu đã bị bỏng nhẹ. Nhưng chưa nghiêm trọng đến mức để lại sẹo. Nếu có thể chườm ít đá lên thì tốt quá, nhưng cô không mang theo một cục nước đá nào và băng thuật của cô cũng không được tốt lắm. Cô lục tung chiếc túi, lấy ra một cái khăn ướt và nhẹ nhàng đắp lên cánh tay cậu. Có vẻ như đây chỉ là vết thương ngoài da, cô thở phào nhẹ nhỏm. (Terra Cánh Tả đâu rồi…?) Itsuwa nghĩ mong lung trong lúc thực hiện phép cấp cứu. (Còn Tài liệu-C nữa? Tất cả chuyện này do Terra làm ra sao? Nhưng hiện tượng này hoàn toàn khác với những gì hắn làm trước đó…) Họ đã thắng hay thua? Cô cũng không biết được. Những gì cô biết là, chàng trai Imagine Breaker chỉ bị vết thương ngoài da. Cô quyết định chờ cậu tỉnh lại rồi hỏi han chi tiết mọi chuyện. Và nếu cần thiết họ sẽ đuổi theo Terra. “…” Cô không thể trụ đến phút cuối cùng trong trận đấu với Terra. Cô đã bất tỉnh giữa chừng và để cho một tên nghiệp dư gánh hết phần còn lại. Itsuwa nghiến răng tức giận trước sự bất lực của mình. (Mình phải làm gì đó…) cô nghĩ. Nhưng tình thế không cho cô một chút thời gian. “Chậc. Giờ thì phiền phức rồi đây.” Áp lực lan tỏa khắp người Itsuwa khi cô chợt nghe thấy một giọng nói. Giọng nói đầy vẻ hung ác, nhưng điều khiến cô ngạc nhiên nhất là nơi phát ra. Nó đến ngay trước mặt cô. Nó đến từ lối đi đã biến thành dung nham. Cô dám chắc mình đã nghe giọng nói phát ra từ hướng đó. Do bị hơi nước che khuất, cô không thể nhìn rõ chi tiết dáng người kia. Nhưng từ những đường nét mờ ảo, cô biết người đó đang đứng trong một tư thế rất tự nhiên, rất bình thường. Cho dù nơi hắn ta đang đứng là phía trên bể dung nham nóng đến vài ngàn độ. Cho dù luồng hơi nước bốc lên bao quanh người hắn nóng hơn trăm độ. “Ai đó nói cho cái lũ đần kia rằng tụi nó đã ra tay quá trớn đi. Sử dụng cái vũ khí blade có thể cắt đứt lục địa lên con người bằng xương bằng thịt là hoàn toàn sai trái. Ý ta là, ta phải xác nhận tình hình bằng cách nào đây? Ờ, vì tụi nổi loạn đã dừng hẳn sau vụ nổ, ta nghĩ đối tượng đã bị tiêu diệt rồi.” Kẻ đó dường như không đếm xỉa đến cô. Hắn thậm chí không thèm liếc mắt nhìn cô. Lời nói của hắn cũng không phải dành cho cô. Chắc hắn sử dụng radio hoặc điện thoại để liên lạc từ xa với một ai đó. (Không sao rồi,) Itsuwa nghĩ. Cô có thể cảm thấy những giọt mồ hôi đổ xuống từ đôi tay đang cầm cây thương. Cô không biết cảm giác này đến từ đâu, nhưng cái kẻ đang đứng ung dung giữa bể dung nham kia ở một đẳng cấp hoàn toàn khác. Hắn đã vượt qua cái ngưỡng mà cho dù cô có nát óc nghĩ ra cách đối phó hay chờ đợi một phép lạ xảy cũng không thể thắng hắn được. Cô cảm thấy đối mặt với hắn chẳng khác nào múa may cây thương mỏng manh này trước mặt một khối sắt khổng lồ. Hắn nói. Và trong suốt khoảng thời gian đó Itsuwa và lưỡi thương của cô không hề lọt vào tầm mắt của hắn. “Ta sẽ kiểm tra cái xác trong khu vực này, nhưng nếu sau 10 phút mà không tìm thấy thì ta sẽ rời khỏi đây. Các người có thể kiểm tra toàn bộ khu vực sau khi nó đã nguội xuống để lấy mẫu tóc hoặc máu khô mà phần tích DNA hay gì đó. Hả? Các người muốn ta đi thu hồi những Power Suit đã ngưng hoạt động? Kêu người khác làm đi. Ở Pháp có các tổ chức và mật vụ làm việc cho Đô thị Học viện, phải không?” Hắn ta ngừng nói. Cuộc nói chuyện giữa hắn với người kia chắc đã chấm dứt. “…” Itsuwa nín thở như một loài ăn cỏ đang nấp trong bụi cây chờ con thú săn mồi bỏ đi chỗ khác. Hắn ta không hề ngó cô lấy một cái. Dẫu vậy, cả người Itsuwa vẫn bị bóp nghẹt trong nỗi sợ hãi. Thật không thể nào hiểu được. Hắn ta lờ Itsuwa trong lúc cô đang nắm cây thương bằng đôi tay run rẩy; hắn quay mặt đi. Dường như hắn đang tiến sâu vào trong Lâu đài Giáo Hoàng. Hắn biến mất dạng phía sau con đường dung nham. Itsuwa không đuổi theo hắn. Cô thậm chí không thể cất tiếng thành lời. Sau khi kẻ đó biến mất, cô vẫn không thể cử động một lúc lâu do quá hoảng sợ. Trong căn phòng thẩm vấn của Tòa Tháp London, Stiyl Magnus và Agnese Sanctis đang lắng nghe Lidvia Lorenzetti. Biago Busoni ngồi bên cạnh, có vẻ như vẫn cố giữ thái độ bất hợp tác đến cuối cùng. Hắn không mở miệng nói một tiếng nào. “Trong Giáo hội Nhà Thờ, Chúa không xuất hiện trước con người sau cái chết của Con Thiên Chúa,” Giọng nói Lidvia ngân vang khắp căn phòng thẩm vấn tù túng. “Nhưng đổi lại, các thiên thần của người bắt đầu xuất hiện trước mặt con người thường xuyên hơn. Câu chuyện kể rằng đã từng có một cuộc chiến lớn giữa thiên thần và ác quỷ. Và vì đã có một nhà thần học thấy cần thiết phải chia họ thành 9 nhóm, chắc chắn số lượng bọn họ phải rất nhiều.” “Cô có ngụ ý gì khi nói những điều đó?” Stiyl cắt ngang, nhưng Lidvia vẫn tiếp tục. “Ghế Phải Của Chúa là một tổ chức thực dụng. Nếu Người không xuất hiện trước mặt con người, liệu Chúa có tồn tại? Hay Chúa đóng giả một thiên thần và vẫn giáng trần, nói chuyện với chúng ta? Ghế Phải Của Chúa đã đặt ra câu hỏi đó và truy tìm tung tích của ‘một ai đó lẫn trong số các thiên thần’.” Trong các thần thoại khác đạo Cơ Đốc, có rất nhiều câu chuyện về việc Chúa xuất hiện dưới trần thế trong hình hài của con người hoặc thậm chí sinh vật hạ cấp hơn con người. (Chắc bọn chúng lấy ý tưởng từ mấy mẩu chuyện đó,) Stiyl nghĩ thầm trong đầu và nói. “Thế thì nó can hệ gì đến cái tên ‘Ghế Phải Của Chúa’? Ngươi đã nói rằng đấy vừa là cái tên của tổ chức vừa là mục tiêu cuối cùng của bọn chúng.” “Con người không thể trở thành Chúa,” Lidvia tiếp tục câu chuyện thay vì trả lời trực tiếp câu hỏi của anh. “Có rất nhiều giả thuyết về sự tồn tại của một loại phép biến mình thành Chúa, nhưng ta chưa bao giờ nghe bất cứ cái nào thành công. Tuy nhiên, nếu thấp hơn một bậc – tức là thiên thần – thì các nhà giả kim và nhà thông thái có một số báo cáo về những cuộc thử nghiệm táo bạo này…Tất nhiên, các cuộc thử nghiệm này cực kì hiếm thấy.” “Nói cách khác,” Lidvia khẳng định với họ, “họ mong muốn một phương thức để trở thành các thiên thần hơn cả việc xóa bỏ nguyên tội mà nhân loại bị ràng buộc. Và họ không muốn trở thành một thiên thần bình thường. Họ lấy hình mẫu của kẻ đã xuất hiện dưới mặt đất trong hình dáng của một thiên thần nhưng lại không phải là thiên thần. Đó chính là, Chúa.” Đó là một điều ước ngạo mạn, ngông cuồng không chỉ muốn sử dụng sức mạnh của Chúa, mà còn muốn giành lấy nó như sỡ hữu của riêng mình. Chưa kể tới chuyện không hề có bằng chứng cho thấy Chúa thực sự hạ phàm lẫn trong các thiên thần. Stiyl uốn cong đôi môi thành một nụ cười. “…Đúng là bè lũ dị giáo.” “Hiện giờ, họ đang nhắm tới Michael, vị thiên thần với sức mạnh tối cao, người được tạo ra để chống lại Lucifer.” Lidvia vẫn giữ nguyên giọng. “Lucifer là người duy nhất trước giờ được phép ngồi vào vị trí bên phải của Chúa. Và Michael, kẻ đánh bại Lucifer và trở thành tổng giám tất cả các thiên thần, là người đứng trên cả Lucifer, kẻ duy nhất từng đứng ngang hàng với Người. Ghế Phải Của Chúa tin như vậy.” Vị trí bên phải. Trong Giáo hội Nhà Thờ, đó là vị trí thể hiện sự ngang hàng. Kẻ tử vì đạo đầu tiên trong Cơ Đốc giáo, Stephen, đã dùng từ “phải” với lòng tôn kính để chỉ ra rằng Con Thiên Chúa chính là một sự tồn tại sánh ngang với Chúa. Ông ta đã dùng từ “phải” theo cách đó bởi vì, theo học thuyết ba ngôi, Chúa và Con Thiên Chúa được tôn thờ như nhau. Nhưng một thiên thần thì sao? Tại sao Lucifer có thể ngồi bên phải Chúa? Và tại sao Michael có được sức mạnh to lớn để đánh bại một tổng thiên thần có thể ngồi vào vị trí bên phải của Chúa? Vì Chúa là thực thể độc nhất vô nhị và là đấng tối cao của thế giới, sẽ không có ai được ngồi vào chiếc ghế phải “ngang hàng” đó. Chưa kể tới chuyện rất khó để Chúa đưa chiếc ghế đó cho một trong các thiên thần mà Người đã tạo ra như một công cụ và bầy tôi. Chúng chắc hẳn cho rằng có một ẩn ý đặc biệt đằng sau việc thiên thần, một thực thể cấp thấp hơn, được ngồi vào chiếc ghế ngang hàng đó. “Tổ chức đó đã được tạo ra với mục đích ngồi vào Ghế Phải Của Chúa. Và họ tin rằng một khi đã an tọa trên Ghế Phải, họ sẽ có khả năng sử dụng sức mạnh đó để tiến tới một thực thể hoàn toàn khác với một thiên thần.” Tên của dạng thực thể đó là… “La persona superiore a Dio.” Cả Stiyl và Agnese cau mày trước cụm từ đó. Ý nghĩa của nó là… “Kẻ đứng trên Chúa Trời. Ta nghe họ gọi như thế.” < Tiếng bước chân vang lên trong Nhà Thờ Thánh Peter của Vatican. Khoảng cách giữa các bước chân rất đều đặn, nhưng rất chậm và điềm tĩnh. Nhịp chân chậm rãi cho biết tâm trạng của kẻ đó. Tiếng chân đột ngột dừng lại. Một bóng người hiện lên trước mắt hắn. “Terra.” “Ồ, là ngươi à Acqua…” tiếng đáp trả của người vừa bước vào, Terra Cánh Tả, đang trừng mắt nhìn Acqua Hậu Phương, người đã hiện diện ở đây trước hắn. Lời nói của hắn toát ra vẻ cáu kỉnh vì mạch suy nghĩ bị cắt ngang khi một cuộc nói chuyện xen vào. Uy lực máy bay ném bom siêu thanh đã tấn công Terra tại Lâu đài Giáo Hoàng rất ghê gớm, nhưng xét cho cùng đối với Terra nó cũng chỉ là một dạng thức tấn công và vì thế có thể dễ dàng chống lại với phép “Ưu tiên”. Hắn chỉ e sợ đó là cú tấn công liên hoàn đa hình cùng một lúc. “Hình như ngươi đã làm mất Tài liệu-C.” “Ừ,” Terra trả lời ngắn gọn trước câu chất vấn của Acqua. “Bọn nó dùng sử dụng Imagine Breaker nên sẽ rất khó để khôi phục.” “Ngươi có vẻ khá bình thản sau tất cả những chuyện đã xảy ra.” “Ha ha. Acqua, ta chưa nói hết đâu.” Terra khẽ cười và nói. “Giáo Hội Chính Thống Nga đã chính thức đồng ý liên minh với chúng ta.” Acqua giữ im lặng trong một khoảnh khắc. Sau cùng hắn mở miệng nói. “Chúng ta là những tín đồ của Giáo hội Công giáo La Mã. Chúng ta không tán dương việc hợp tác với giáo phái khác.” “Hê hê. Chúng ta chỉ lời dụng chúng thôi. Và ta chắc bọn chúng cũng biết điều này.” Terra vẫn giữ nét mặt điềm tĩnh. Hắn vẫn chưa chịu thôi. “Trong vụ việc Tài liệu-C, Thành phố Học viện và Thuần Anh Giáo Hội đã bí mật hợp tác với nhau. Mà, ta chắc chẳng bên nào chịu thừa nhận chuyện này.” “À, điều đáng lưu tâm là Giáo Hội Chính Thống Nga có biết chuyện này hay không.” “Đã có một mối liên kết giữa Thành phố Học viện và Thuần Anh Giáo Hội. Và nếu kẻ mới đến, Giáo Hội Chính Thống Nga, kêu gọi sự hợp tác, chúng có thể không được Thuần Anh Giáo Hội đối đãi thỏa đáng. Hơn nữa, bọn chúng muốn trục lợi từ cuộc chiến này, chúng chắc chắn phải nghĩ tới chuyện nếu phe khoa học thắng sẽ chẳng mang lại điều gì tốt đẹp cả.” Hiện giờ, cán cân sức mạnh giữa Thành phố Học viện và Giáo hội Công giáo La Mã rất cân bằng. Việc phe nào được lựa chọn bởi bên thứ ba như Thuần Anh Giáo Hội và Giáo Hội Chính Thống Nga đóng vai trò vô cùng quan trọng. Họ muốn lôi kéo cả Thuần Anh Giáo Hội và Giáo Hội Chính Thống Nga về phe ma thuật nếu có thể, nhưng Thuần Anh Giáo Hội đã liên kết với Thành phố Học viện rồi. Nhìn vào sự kiện Luật Thư với Orsola, sự kiện tại hội thao Daihaseisai với Croce di Pietro cho thấy rõ ràng có một vết rạn nứt sâu thẳm giữa Giáo hội Công giáo La Mã và Thuần Anh Giáo Hội. Vì thế chúng quyết định từ bỏ nước Anh. Để ngăn chặn tình huống xấu nhất có thể xảy ra – cả Thuần Anh Giáo Hội và Giáo Hội Chính Thống Nga liên minh với phe khoa học – chúng cần phải lôi kéo nước Nga về phía mình. Đấy chính là mục đích thực sự mà Tài liệu-C được sử dụng. Đánh mất thánh vật đấy quả thật là một mất mát to lớn, nhưng chúng đã đạt được mục tiêu đề ra. “Bây giờ. Ranh giới đã được vạch ra giữa phe La Mã/Nga và phe Học viện/Anh. Mà, ta thấy Thành phố Học viện và Thuần Anh Giáo Hội thực sự là hai ‘phe’ khác nhau trên phương diện tổng thể, vì thế liên minh bọn chúng có thể sẽ đi đến cái kết tan rã tại vết sẹo đó. Và với nước Nga làm đồng minh, chúng ta có một vị thế vững chãi để từ đó xâm chiếm Nhật Bản. Giờ ta nghĩ chắc ngươi đã thấy được chúng ta đang kề dao lên cổ họng bọn chúng. Có lẽ chúng ta nên thảo luận phương án hành quân tới đó với Fiamma Cánh Hữu ngay từ bây giờ. Ta thực sự muốn có thêm thời gian để ngắm nhìn Thành phố Học viện phản ứng thế nào và quan sát Imagine Breaker, nhưng thôi thế cũng được.” “Ta đã hiểu. Nhưng có một chuyện ta muốn hỏi ngươi trước?” Giọng Acqua nghiêm nghị. Terra vui vẻ đáp lại. “Chuyên gì?” “À, chuyện nhỏ thôi. Ta nhận được thông tin ngươi đã sử dụng ''trẻ em và khách tham quan ở ngoại ô Rome để thực hiện một số điều chỉnh cho phép thuật đặc biệt ‘Thực thi của Ánh Sáng’ của ngươi. Có đúng không?” “Ờ, đúng thế.” Terra bình thản thừa nhận một cách đến ngạc nhiên. Và hắn nói tiếp “Chuyện này có gì đáng để lôi ra bàn luận?” “…Chẳng phải ngươi hành động để cứu tất cả mọi người mà không có sự phân biệt sao? Chẳng phải ngươi hành động để trả lời cho câu hỏi liệu những vấn đề nảy sinh giữa các nhóm người khác nhau có tiếp tục được mang sang Vương Quốc Thánh hay không?” “Ờ, phải.” Terra trả lời với thái độ của người bị hỏi một câu hỏi ngu ngốc. “Đúng là ta sẽ cứu tất cả mọi người mà không có sự phân biệt. Nhưng lũ dị giáo không đáng là con người. Acqua, ngươi đã xem qua bảng danh sách chưa? Ta đảm bảo các đối tượng dùng cho việc điều chỉnh của ta tất cả đều không thuộc tín đồ Giáo hội Công giáo La Mã.” “…” “Ồ, có phải ngươi đang lo tên tội phạm giết người tàn ác chưa bị phán quyết ở Tây Ban Nha không? Ta nói cho ngươi biết ta chẳng liên quan gì đến vụ đó. Họ là những tín đồ Công Giáo La Mã thuộc Giáo Hội Nhà Thờ, vì thế họ là người mà ta phải bảo vệ. Bọn thuộc hạ của ta tuy có thói quen phạm tội, nhưng tụi nó nhất định không làm ra chuyện này đâu. Những vật hiến tế ta dùng không thể nào là tín đồ của Công Giáo La Mã được.” Đối với Terra Cánh Tả thì đó là “không phân biệt” Hắn bảo hắn đã ra tay cứu giúp tất cả con người, nhưng khái niệm ai là “con người” của hắn quá hạn hẹp. Dưới con mắt hắn những kẻ không khớp với khái niệm “con người” thì chỉ đáng bị đối xử như cầm thú. Tến giáo sĩ này đã bị suy nghĩ đó làm ô uế đến tận xương tủy. Acqua Hậu Phương chìm trong im lặng còn Terra vẫn tiếp tục nói với cái giọng khó chịu. “Một khi đã được rửa tội, lớp vỏ nguyên tội bao phủ linh hồn của họ sẽ được rửa sạch và con đường dẫn đến Vương Quốc Thánh sẽ hiện ra trước mắt họ. Ta chỉ việc vào vai một giáo sĩ và giúp họ thực hiện bước đi đầu tiên bằng cách khiến họ từ bỏ cuộc sống của mình. Và với những kẻ không bao giờ đến được Vương Quốc Thánh, chúng sẽ không được phép dự lễ rửa tội. Chúng sẽ vĩnh viễn chịu đau khổ dưới địa ngục.” “…Ta hiểu rồi.” Acqua trả lời ngắn gọn. “Vậy ra ngươi đã thực hiện điều chỉnh cái phép đó ngay từ khi ngươi bắt đầu sử dụng.” “Thôi đi, chuyện này nói đủ rồi, Acqua. Ta còn nhiều chuyện phải làm lắm. Ta phải nghĩ ra cách thức tấn công tiếp theo vào phe khoa học. Ta đã tìm ra một điểm cần phải cải tiến… hay nói đúng hơn, một đặc tính trong phép ‘Thực thi của Ánh Sáng’. Có vẻ như ta phải thực hiện thêm một chút điều chỉnh nữa.” “Không, có một chuyện ngươi cần phải làm trước.” Terra không có đủ thời gian bày tỏ sự ngạc nhiên. Với một âm thanh khủng khiếp, thân người Terra Cánh Tả bị đập nát thành từng mảnh. Tất cả những gì Acqua của Hậu Phương đã làm rất đơn giản. Hắn bẻ gãy một trong những cột trụ chống đỡ trần nhà của Nhà thờ Thánh Peter và đập mạnh vào cơ thể Terra bằng một tay. Nhưng với sức mạnh và tốc độ dị thường, tất cả những thao tác trên chỉ như một cơn gió gầm rú. Phép thuật ưu tiên kì ảo của Terra “Thực thi của Ánh Sáng” đã giúp hắn sống sót sau vụ đánh bom diện rộng của Thành phố Học viện, nhưng Acqua Hậu Phương không để hắn có cơ hội sử dụng. Tiếng máu nhỏ xuống lộp bộp. Hầu như toàn bộ cơ thể Terra đã biến mất. Những gì còn lại là phần ngực trên, cánh tay phải và cái đầu của hắn. “Ơ…a…?” Terra nhìn lên với gương mặt của một kẻ không biết chuyện gì mới xảy ra. Dường như hắn đang cố sử dụng “Thực thi của Ánh Sáng” để chữa lành vết thương, nhưng cái đầu của hắn thất bại trong việc kích hoạt phép thuật nên chẳng có gì xảy ra. Acqua của Hậu Phương khinh bỉ nhìn xuống. Terra vẫn còn khả năng suy nghĩ được. Nhưng không phải do Terra đã làm phép gì đó; chỉ là đòn đánh chớp nhoáng của Acqua xảy đến quá nhanh khiến cơ thể hắn chưa thể chết ngay được. “Ph…ha…” Terra kêu lên nhưng không thể thở hay nói thành lời. Acqua nhíu mày. Terra đã bị đập nát bét, nhưng nét mặt hắn chẳng có một chút vẻ sợ hãi của kẻ sắp chết. “…Thế là sao, Terra Cánh Tả?” Acqua hỏi, nhưng hắn nhận ra câu trả lời ngay tức khắc. Vương Quốc Thánh. Với Terra, chết chỉ là tiến trình để hắn tìm đến sự cứu rỗi thật sự. Cho dù hắn chết ở đây, sau cùng hắn sẽ được Chúa chọn trong Ngày Phán Xét Cuối Cùng và được dẫn đến Vương Quốc Thánh. Và như thế Terra sẽ được cứu rỗi. ''(Xét trên phương diện nào đó hắn quả là một kẻ phi phàm.) Hắn luôn là một con chiên ngoan đạo, giữ gìn những giáo điều của Giáo hội Công giáo La Mã đến tận bây giờ. Acqua thở dài khi nghĩ đến những điều ấy. “Ngươi có biết rằng, ngươi sẽ không bao giờ được Chúa lựa chọn không. Ta không thể tin đến bây giờ ngươi vẫn còn nuôi cái ảo tưởng đó. Ngươi có bao giờ biết nơi ngươi thực sự thuộc về chẳng đâu khác ngoài địa ngục không?” Nhìn thấy khuôn mặt đầy rẫy sự khinh miệt của Acqua, vẻ điềm tĩnh của Acqua biến mất. Thay vào đó là sự giận dữ điên cuồng. Nhưng Acqua không tiếp tục câu chuyện. Hắn chỉ đơn thuần nói một cách rành mạch. “Chúa biết tất cả. Hãy hỏi Người để biết rõ hơn tại Ngày Phán Xét Cuối Cùng.” Một lúc trôi qua, tảng thịt chết hẳn và Terra thực sự không hơn gì một vết dơ dưới nền nhà. Chỉ khi đó Acqua mới nhìn sang chỗ khác. Ngay lúa đấy, một kẻ lạ xuất hiện phía sau một trong những cột trụ. Đó là một ông già với cái lưng khòm – Giáo Hoàng La Mã. Ông nhìn vào tảng thịt nằm dưới đất và cột trụ mà Acqua đặt xuống cạnh đó. “Đây là Nhà thờ Thánh Peter. Ta muốn ngươi đừng có phá hoại như thế này.” “Xin thứ lỗi.” Acqua kính cẩn cúi đầu trước lời phê bình đó. “Xét đến giá trị lịch sử và học thuật của nơi này, tôi đáng lẽ không nên gây ra một trận chiến ở đây. Tôi đã làm hư hại một kiến trúc tuyệt vời.” “…Và là thành trì vững chắc nhất của Giáo Hội La Mã. Nếu ngươi thật sự phá hủy nó thì nơi này sẽ gặp phải vấn đề lớn trong việc phòng thủ.” “Hừm…” Acqua suy nghĩ vài giây. Sau cùng, hắn nói. “Đây là vấn đề chúng ta thấy ở khắp nơi, không chỉ ở Nhà Thờ Thánh Peter. Lấy Ghế Phải Của Chúa làm ví dụ. Cho dù một tổ chức to lớn quy tụ những con người tài năng nhất, chỉ cần mất kiểm soát trong nhất thời, tất cả mọi thứ sẽ sụp đổ. Giống như tên Terra này vậy.” “…” “Ngài hi vọng rằng một khi Ghế Phải Của Chúa đạt được mục đích và trở thành ‘Kẻ đứng trên Chúa trời’ thì có thể sẽ cứu giúp được nhiều tín đồ hơn. Tôi khâm phục mục tiêu ấy, nhưng như vậy là chưa đủ.” Acqua nhìn thẳng vào mặt của Giáo Hoàng. “Để cho Ghế Phải Của Chúa đi tiếp con đường đã định của nó, cần phải có một người đứng ngoài giám sát và chỉ dẫn. Và tôi nghĩ ngài chính là người thích hợp nhất cho vị trí ấy.” Nghe được những điều đó, Giáo Hoàng khẽ cười. “Khi lần đầu nghe đến Ghế Phải Của Chúa, ta đã vui mừng khôn xiết rằng trên đời này có một con đường ngắn để dẫn lối cho tín đồ,” ông vừa cười vừa nói. “Nhưng Chúa không mong muốn một con đường cứu rỗi dễ dàng như vậy. Có lẽ công việc trông nom ta của đức Chúa Cha thật sự giống như sự thử thách và nỗi thống khổ của Người.” Khi Giáo Hoàng nói xong, Acqua gật đầu. “Bước tiếp theo của ngài là gì?” “Vento không thể đi. Terra đã được rửa tội. Chỉ còn lại một lựa chọn.” “Ngài định tấn công Nhật Bản thông qua nước Nga như Terra đề xuất?” “Ta nhận ra một điều sau tất cả những chuyện này. Người thường không nên đứng trên chiến trường. Chỉ có binh lính mới cần so gươm.” Dường như lời tuyên bố đó ám chỉ ông sắp đưa ra nước đi tiếp theo. Vị Giáo Hoàng La Mã lẩm bẩm khi ông nhớ lại một điểm đặc biệt của Acqua Hậu Phương. “…Vì thế người ra tay lần này là người vừa là thành viên trong Ghế Phải Của Chúa và được phong tước Thánh.” Misaka Mikoto ngồi im như tượng, trên tay còn giữ điện thoại. Cô không thể nào nhúc nhích được sau khi nghe những lời nói phát từ loa ra. Cô có thể cảm thấy mồ hôi lạnh toát trên khắp người cô. Kamijou không hề hay biết, nhưng, thậm chí khi màn hình LCD của điện thoại bị vỡ và vài khớp nối bị hỏng làm nó không đóng lại được, chức năng nghe gọi của nó vẫn không bị mất đi. Hay nói cách khác, cuộc nói chuyện giữa cậu và Terra trong Lâu đài Giáo Hoàng đã đến tai Mikoto qua điện thoại. Cô không hiểu được hầu hết những điều họ nói. Không, cho dù cô có hiểu đi nữa thì cô cũng đã quên gần hết. Điều làm cho lòng ngực cô thắt lại chỉ một câu đơn giản. “…” Lúc Misaka cố nói gì đó qua điện thoại thì cô nhận ra đã không còn tiếng động nào nữa. Cô đưa bàn tay run rẩy gập điện thoại lại. Cô nhìn vào chiếc điện thoại không còn kết nối một cách thất thần. Cô định ngồi im thế này cho đến khi người cô hết run, nhưng dường như nó không thể nào dừng lại được. Khi đã dần thoát khỏi cú sốc một chút, cô có thể cử động đôi môi. Cô không cố ý nói, những chất giọng khàn khàn sợ hãi tự vọt ra khỏi miệng cô. Cô nói một cách nhỏ nhẹ. “…Anh ta…không nhớ…?” Sau khi nói ra, Misaka Mikoto ngẫm lại ý nghĩa câu nói đó. 'Ghi chú' Category:Toaru Majutsu no Index